


Revival ((Pietro Maximoff))

by Lyra_Coulson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Coulson/pseuds/Lyra_Coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro Maximoff, a brother, friend, hero, Avenger and dead. All of those things are true, except for one. They say death is the end, there's no coming back and no one gets to go with you. That isn't necessarily true when it comes to HYDRA's new asset Revive, more commonly known as Agent Salina Payne, an Inhuman with the power to raise the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revive

Everything became blurry to Pietro. It was hard to move and breathe. He could see Clint and the child, a young boy, very clearly, but all else was imperceptible. The only thing that Pietro was able to comprehend was that he was dying.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

And then he was gone, dead. For the moment, at least.

~

Darkness. That was all there was when it came to death, it was the last thing you see when you die. Revive was able to traverse through that darkness, bringing the poor souls she deemed worthy back to the land of the living. But only as long as she was touching the body of that dead soul, as she was now.

Hydra, Revive's current employers, had been able to snatch the body of the eldest Maximoff only hours after the Battle of Sokovia had ended and, using Cradle technology, were able to repair his once fatal injuries.

Now it was up to Revive to bring him back.

"Pietro," she called into the abyss, "you can come home now. We're all waiting for you."

She found him sitting, translucent and glowing through the darkness.

Kindly, Revive stretched out both of her hands towards him, "Take my hands, Pietro."

The Speedster looked at her for a long moment, "Who are you?"

She smiled, "Just trust me, I can take you home. That's what you want, yes?"

Pietro nodded slightly, hesitantly taking her hand, and together they returned to the land of living souls.

~

It was bright, much too bright for Pietro to see properly. He blinked, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," a feminine voice said as fingers glided through his bleach blonde hair.

As his vision returned he was able to see a smiling face looking down at him. The same woman from his... Dream? No, more like his death dream, he was sure he had been dead.

"You," he croaked, his throat sore. "Who are you?"

The woman let out a bubbly laugh, "I am Revive, you can call me Salina though."

Pietro nodded, glancing around at his surroundings. Both himself and the girl, Salina, were connected to heart monitors. There were also two guards standing by the only door.

The eldest Maximoff twin tried sitting up, only to find that he was strapped to the bed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. Silly me," Salina giggled, leaning over to undo the restraints before settling back into her seat.

Pietro whispered his thanks, sitting up. "So, where are we? And who are they?"

"We are in a hospital just outside what is left of Sokovia. And they are my escort. I have to keep myself safe somehow," Salina answered.

Sokovia. The Avengers. Wanda!

"I need to see my sister!" Pietro said suddenly.

Salina shook her head, "I'm sorry, dear, but Avengers aren't allowed here."

"Why not?" The speedster questioned.

"Well, to put it simply," Revive started, leaning closer to his ear, "Hail Hydra."


	2. Not Again

Pietro sat in shock. Not again, he could not go through Hydra again. Last time he had Wanda to support him and keep him alive, but he has no one now, not as long as Hydra had a hold of him.

The Maximoff buried his face in his hands, "No. No no no..." He repeated the same word to himself over and over again.

Salina tightened the restraints around his legs as a precaution. Hydra couldn't risk such a valuable asset getting free. Especially with the other Maximoff twin already joining with the Avengers. Besides, Salina needed her pay.

"I'm sorry, Pietro," Salina said, gently putting her hand on his leg. 

"Don't touch me!" the speedster snapped. 

Salina didn't move her hand, "Hydra runs differently now, you should know that. We have a new leader, who's powered like you and me. We still don't work for the same ideals as SHIELD, but we don't usually torture assets anymore." 

Pietro shook, "It's still the same! You don't know what you're doing."

Salina sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Piet. But, I can't say I don't understand where you're coming from."

Pietro kept his head down, trying not to cry over his current predicament. All he wanted was to go home to Wanda, that's what she had said she had been doing, but this wan't home. He wanted nothing to do with HYDRA, not again. Not after last time.

"I just want to go home," the blonde whispered.

"Me too," replied Revive.

Reflexively, Salina moved closer to the eldest Maximoff twin, sitting on the bed beside him. Pietro leaned into her, needing the comfort, but it wasn't enough. He needed his sister, and her comfort, but the connection they had between them was stretched so thin that it had snapped. It was no longer there.

"How did you come to work for Hydra?" Pietro asked quietly.

Salina looked down at the blonde, "I'm a mercenary, dear. I was paid to do this, but they have someone important to me, and if I don't comply, they'll hurt her..."

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"It's okay..." Salina whispered.

It really wasn't. Nothing from the time she had joined Hydra to the present time had been okay. It may get better eventually, but not as long as she was in Hydra, not as long as they held her "incentive".

They remained in the same position for several minutes, both comforting the other. Salina smiled slightly as the Speedster's hair tickled her nose. Pietro sat there, not wanting to break away, knowing that if he was going to get through this, he would need to have at least one person that he could trust. 

Three distinct knocks sounded on the door, making Salina sit up and pull away from the Maximoff. The guards opened the door to reveal a man.

"You're up. Good. Revive, I'd like you to stay with us as we talk."


	3. The Malick Household

Revival straightened in her seat, "Of course, Mr..."

"Ward. Grant Ward is the name of the body I wear," the man said. "You may call me that."

Salina's eyes widened. Hydra's new head, the dangerous and powered one, had come to visit. This could mean well for the eldest Maximoff or spell out disaster for the boy as well. Pietro glanced at the woman, noting her stiff posture. Maybe this man was not all that he seemed.

"You'll both be transferred to the Malick household, to train and to be watched. Either I or Gaiya will come check on your progress every three weeks. Understood?" the Parasite instructed.

"Yes, sir," Salina responded.

Pietro looked at the pair again, noticing Salina staring at him and then glancing at the man who called himself Grant Ward.

The speedster nodded slowly, "Yes..."

Revive mentally face-palmed. This boy was going to get himself killed. He had been through Hydra before, hadn't he? Maximoff should know that certain titles and responses were attached to Agents of a specific rank, and this man was a head. A Head was always to be shown complete and utter respect.

"Sir," Pietro added quickly. "Yes, sir."

Ward nodded once, "Good."

He turned as if to leave before saying, "You're visiting day is coming up, Revive, don't make any mistakes."

"No, sir. I won't, sir," Salina replied, bowing her head.

The parasite nodded once more before leaving, the guards closing and locking the door after he had left.

Salina slumped back into her chair and sighed. This was a disaster.

~

Two hours later, both of the powered Hydra assets had been herded into a jet and smuggled across the seas to the Malick Household, which had been remodified (at the prompting of Grant Ward) to be able to hold powered and enhanced individuals within its walls.

Salina surveyed the grounds from the balcony of her room. Pietro was visible on the new track on the garden grounds while Gideon was not so secretly evaluating him from the porch, sipping at a glass of what she could only assume to be wine.

She couldn't help but smile to herself, if this house had not been owned by the Malick's, then it would have been a paradise. But that wasn't the case, Saliva sighed inwardly, then glanced around cautiously. Pietro's blur has disappeared from the track.

"Who is it that they took from you?"

The mercenary jumped, turning to face the Sokovian, "That's not something I discuss with strangers. We've only known each other for more than five hours."

Pietro raised an eyebrow, "Yet you were willing to hold me as I realized I'd never see my sister again?"

"That was different. Please leave me," Salina replied, turning away.

"You didn't give me an answer," the speedster said.

"They took my little girl..." Revive whispered after moments of silence.

The Maximoff paused. Never had he thought a mercenary, and now Hydra Agent, would have had a daughter. Yes, Strucker had had a child, but for some reason, this felt different. Pietro remembered how much his own mother had loved Wanda and himself, no one else's love compared.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking close enough to put a hand on Salina's shoulder.

"It's okay," the agent replied, even though it wasn't.


	4. Visiting Day

Salina sighed, placing her hands on the vanity in her room. Today was visiting day, she'd get to see her little girl today. Days like this were infrequent when Malick had been the main head, Ward, or Hive, as he was called, had changed that, ensuring her loyalty. But of course, he'd swayed her mind, that what was ensured her loyalty more than anything else. Salina's thoughts were no longer her own, she saw the work that Hive wished to accomplish, and it was beautiful in his eyes, and to hers as well. That did not mean she wanted it, so she fought against it.

There was a knock at the door, making the Inhuman look up. Who...?

Pietro, she thought immediately.  Salina shook her head of the thought, she shouldn't think that way. He was not a friend, he was an asset, and a prisoner.

Sighing, she answered the door, revealing the light haired speedster, "Yes?"

Pietro looked up quickly, as if he was not expecting her to answer, "I was told by Gideon to tell you that your visiting day was cancelled due to Hive coming to check up on us..."

Salina slammed the door in his face.

~~~

Pietro stood there, blinking. That was not what he had been expecting. If anything, the eldest Maximoff was expecting her to punch him in the face right then and there, maybe even shoot him in the foot like she had done to Gideon when he had implied that she was inferior to him and nothing without Hive controlling her mind.

~~~

She had been in her room for three hours, and Hive was to arrive in less than one. Pietro paced. Should he try to talk to her or leave it to Hive? The speedster would be more gentle and understanding of the two men, but she had seemed to know Hive for longer.

Finally Pietro gathered himself together and cracked the door open slightly, just enough to see Salina laying face down on the floor. Slowly, which he was not used to, he stepped into the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

*"Ozhivlyat?" he asked gently.

*"Go away, bystro," came her hoarse reply.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easy," he said, sitting beside her. "Talk to me."

Salina sat up, looking at the speedster with bloodshot eyes, "I had my visiting day taken away from me, all because a parasite wishes for me to raise a dead squirrel for me to practice and show my powers to interested parties or investors, Piet. Do you know how hard it is for a mother to not see her child?"

Pietro shook his head, "But I know what it's like to not see the ones that I love."

Silence fell over the two, who were suffering in their own losses, and neither knew who started forward first as they moved to comfort each other, wrapped in one another's arms and propped up by the bed. It's said that people seek comfort in whoever and whatever they can wherever they are, Salina used this to justify the cuddling. She was not a friend to the speedster beside her, nor did she care if he lived or died, she told herself.

The door swung open, admitting Ward into the room. Pietro had untangled himself from Salina and was on the other side of the room in an instant.

"Let's begin," the Head spoke.

*Ozhivlyat- Revive  
*Bystro- Quick


	5. Again

"Again," Hive commanded.

Salina looked up at the man with a strong sense of hatred burning through her. Twice now, she had shot and brought back the same dog. Everyone's powers had limits, hers was that she could only bring back a soul three times, and each time she did so, she became more exhausted and extremely snappy. Salina thought about disobeying the parasite, but that would do her no good, he would only assume complete control over her mind, as he had done when he had first swayed her.

Hive kneeled down in front of her, looking her in the eye, "Again, Salina, or the speedster is next."

Revive stared at the parasite, dark bags had former under her eyes, making her glare more formidable, "Yes, sir."

 

~~~

Pietro looked on as Salina drew her gun, looking away as a single shot sounded, signaling that she had once again shot the dog as Hive had commanded. He looked back at his friend, seeing her bleeding on the ground. What had she done?! Had she really gone and shot herself instead of the dog?

The speedster rushed to her side, pressing a hand to her damp side to stanch the bleeding.

"Help her!" Pietro shouted at Hive.

Hive simply smiled at the downed Inhuman, "She has spirit. Alisha will see that she gets proper medical care."

A red haired stranger approached the pair, "Move aside."

Pietro reluctantly shuffled to the side awkwardly as the red haired individual split into three separate entities. All three women all moved to Salina's side. One pulled a small medical kit from the waistband of her jeans and began removing the bullet and stitching the hole in Revive's side. Salina screamed as they worked, she had been given no pain reducing drug of any sort.

The blonde haired speedster closed his eyes, wishing for it to be over, he did not want to lose his only friend and he hated seeing her in pain, but he desperately wished for the screams to stop. they were too much like the screams Wanda had emitted when they had been in HYDRA together. There were too many memories attached to those screams, memories he did not wish to visit. 

Then all went silent, and Pietro looked up. The woman he assumed to be Alisha moved away from Salina, back towards Hive.

"She'll recover," Hive said confidently. "It's your turn, Maximoff. Let's see just how fast you can run."

"Yes, sir," Pietro growled through gritted teeth.  
~~~  
For hours he ran, wearing a path into the track. He didn't focus on the mindless task of running, but instead on Salina, who had slowly gotten back on her feet and stood with her arms crossed behind her back. Pietro was on the verge of collapse when Hive's voice rang out through the night air.

"Enough!" Hive called, and the speedster slid to a halt, bending over with his hands against his knees. "We're done for the day. You did very good Pietro, you've improved greatly. Revive, you have much to work on, including following simple directions. You may be able to resist my control for now, but you must still follow simple orders to keep your little one safe, yes?"

Salina simply nodded.

"Good," Hive said, "Now, go rest."

Pietro followed after Salina, who had said nothing since she had been able to get up. The girl healed unnaturally quick, he noticed. 

She went into her room without closing the door behind her and slipped into bed.

"Do you need anything?" Pietro asked gently.

"I need sleep. I need to see my little girl. And I need out. I need to get out, Pietro," Salina whispered before falling asleep.

Pietro stood in the doorway for a few moments, "We will Printsessa, I promise.


	6. May I Have This Dance?

It had taken several days for Salina to become her usual perky self. In that time, Pietro had learned much of the defenses that guarded the perimeter and how to bypass them. He'd been able to sneak looks at blueprints and plans as Malick had been captured and killed by SHIELD, which, Pietro had learned, had not fallen after what Salina referred to as the Fall of SHIELD and the Attack on Captain America.

Hive had also introduced several more Inhumans to their sanctuary (Salina's words). It had started with Alisha, but more recently he had added a girl named Daisy and a man by the name of James, aka Hellfire. In those few days they had also relocated to a deserted town, so what Pietro had learned became useless, and what wasn't abandoned was bought by Hive using Malick's funds.

Presently, James was playing pinball and Alisha passed her double a drink.

James smiled victoriously, "Ha, a score of 5,670! Just try beating that Earthquake."

"Oho, you're pretty confident Bonfire, but I've played pinball more than a few times," Daisy replied as she slid in front of the pinball machine and started her rounds.

Salina chuckled quietly, watching their small exchange. Hive may be evil, but the connection he forged in others, she thought, was good. Under any other circumstances, she has no doubt that the two would be at each other's throats. Revive swayed slightly to the music that played in the bar, enjoying these moments of peace.

Pietro smiled, watching her. She seemed happy, for someone who was separated from her own child. The speedster stood and made his way across the bar, extending his hand towards Salina as he reached her.

"May I have this dance?" Pietro asked.

Salina laughed lightly, the laugh most likely caused by the effects of the many cups of beer she had, and took his hand. 

"Sure," Salina replied.

Pietro pulled her to her feet and swayed to the music, spinning Salina around in a circle. James and Daisy soon joined them on the floor, dancing separately. For those moments, Pietro was glad that he had been reclaimed by Hydra, for if he weren't, he never would have met Salina, but that moment of happiness didn't last long.

The sounds of explosions shook the bar, and everyone fell silent. The sounds soon subsided, but Hive's link between the Inhumans let them know that something was wrong and that they were required to act.

"Let's move," Daisy ordered.

Salina slipped a knife from her boot and a gun from her waist band, casually as one could when a major disaster was happening.

"You always have those?" James asked.

"When you've lived in HYDRA long enough, you tend to pick up a few habits. I suggest you pick up the same habits," Salina replied, cocking the gun and leaving the building.

"You know," James started, putting a hand on Pietro's shoulder, "if you don't make your move soon, I most definitely will."

Pietro glanced between the man's hand, his face and the door Salina had gone through. He did not have any other feelings rather than friendship when it came to Salina... Right? All things considered, she was not unattractive, and she was always kind, but she had a child. That must mean there was someone else waiting for her to return to them.

Maybe he did have those feelings, but if he did, he would bury them. Salina had enough on her plate, she didn't need his little crush as a cherry on top.


	7. End of the World

Pietro shrugged off James' hand and ran outside, Alisha followed his lead. James, however, had no desire to get into a fight, no matter what Hive was compelling him to do. In the middle of the street, fighting both Daisy and Salina, was a giant, blue, humanoid figure. 

"What is that?!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Just fight it," Alisha replied, splitting into three and joining the fray.

Pietro nodded and sped towards the group, effectively knocking the blue giant off its feet.

"Nice of you to join us," Salina quipped.

"Would have come sooner, but watching you was much more fun," came Pietro's snarky reply

"You two can flirt later!" Daisy shouted, sending a wave of tremors towards the alien.

A loud snap sounded and everyone became quiet.

"What was that?" Salina gulped.

Daisy looked down at the downed beast, "His spine."

Pietro's face turned into one of shock, "His spine?!"

"Hive needs him alive," Daisy said in explanation, starting to drag the body away with one of Alisha's  doubles.

Pietro took a moment to look around, he had rarely seen the outside of that bad, even if he was allowed to roam around free. Meaning that he could escape. but he had promised himself that if he was to escape he would take Salina and her child with him. There was blood on the ground, Alisha's he guessed. She had died in the swift fight against what ever hell beast had attacked them.

Salina leaned over and pressed her hands against he knees, taking deep breathes, "Shortest end of the world fight ever."

Pietro chuckled breathlessly, "Yeah."

Piercing screams filled the air, making Salina jump to attention.

"Move," she ordered, "find whoever that is."

Pietro sped through the town, stopping upon a fallen man and a group of agents. SHIELD agents. These people could help him, and maybe Salina too. She may have been infected, but she could somehow resist. They would have to help them, right?

"Hey!" a female agent called out, pointing a gun at the speedster. "Who are you?" 

Pietro glanced around frantically, he could see Salina edging closer to the agents from where he stood, coming at them from behind. He silently pleaded she wouldn't touch them before answering, "My name is Pietro Maximoff!"

"Stand down, Agent Piper!" a smaller Asian woman called out. 

Pietro sighed in relief as the gun was lowered. He had no doubt in his mind that he could outrun a bullet, but no gun shots would mean Salina didn't immediately jump the team of agents. 

"Please," he plead, "you have to let me come with you. Me and a friend of mine, the one sneaking up behind you."

The Asian agent turned, and Salina paused her advances, glaring at Pietro. The agent sighed.

"Fine, let's go," she finally replied, supporting the fallen agent and leading him back to a jet.

Pietro speedily grabbed Salina and carried her to the jet, setting her down before she could contradict his decision. The Asian woman set down her teammate, turning to the pair.

"Agent Piper, if you would restrain Ms. Payne please," she ordered.

Pietro jumped in front of Salina, "What? Why?'

"Piet," Salina cooed, "it's okay."

Pietro reluctantly moved to let Piper cuff his friend's hands. Salina didn't fight to keep her hands free, which surprised him.

"I'm Agent May," the Asian woman said. "This is Agent Mack," she gestured to the fallen man, "and Agents Piper and Doug. You say you're Pietro Maximoff, so I'm guessing Ms. Payne brought you back."

"Yes, ma'am," Pietro nodded, "Salina has been very kind to me from then on."

"Understood," Agent May responded.

Salina smiled at the speedster and his ignorance. She was going to be put in a cell no matter what he said.


	8. Cell Life

Salina tossed a small rubber ball into the air, catching it upon its return to her. She'd been in the all white cell room for the past few days now. The only way she could tell the time was by watching the pictures of the screen at the end of the room. Dr. Simmons had said that they changed with the day and night cycle. Salina was fed three times a day and was given notebooks, pencils, and this little ball to keep her entertained until they were sure that Hive was either dead or could no longer control her, but that would take a while. Salina knew that.

The doors of the containment unit opened, as did the ones that led straight into her cell. Pietro strode through the doors, closing them behind him. Salina didn't look up from her position on the bed.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Salina commented.

Pietro shrugged and flopped onto the white couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "Director Coulson said I could visit, gave me pass-codes and everything."

"How nice of him," she said, sitting up and leaning against the wall. "How do you like it out there? Being a SHIELD agent and all?"

The speedster shrugged, "It is nice, better than working for Hive. A bit boring when we aren't scrambling to get prepared for missions. I-"

"Wait," Salina interrupted, "you've gone out into the field?"

"Well, yes, they thought that my particular skill set would be-"

Salina interrupted again, "And no one told me?!"

Pietro shrugged, "I guess not."

That was not the correct thing to say to the semi-enraged woman.

"What if you had been hurt? Or killed?" she asked, the volume of her voice raising just slightly.

Pietro raised his voice as well, sitting forward, "Then I would have been hurt or killed. Why does this matter so much to you?!"

"Because I love you, you jerk!" Salina shouted.

An unsettling silence fell upon the two of them and Salina looked away from the elder Maximoff angrily. No one spoke for several minutes, leaving Salina to think that she had spoken out of line. Pietro leaned back on the couch, dumbfounded. Loved him? What about her child's father?

"What did you say?" Pietro finally asked. It was the only thing he trusted himself to say.

Salina shook her head, "I said that you're a jerk, and someone should have told me you were running errands with the rest of this circus they call SHIELD."

"No no no," Pietro said, getting up and sitting on the edge of Salina's bed, smiling slightly. "You said that you loved me."

Salina scoffed, "In your dreams, Maximoff."

"Agent Maximoff, you need to come to the Director's office," Phil's voice sounded over the intercom of the base.

Pietro sighed, "Duty calls. This discussion isn't over, printsessa."

Salina smiled, "Looking forward to it, bystro."

Pietro got up to leave, punching in the code for the cell doors to open when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Don't die out there, okay?" Salina whispered, resting her cheek against his back.

"I won't," he replied as the doers opened and Salina released him. "And for the record, I love you too."

And he left to go save the world.

~~~

"They're as bad as Bobbi and Hunter were," Mack said.

May let out a small huff of agreement.

"Perhaps, when this is all over, they'd make a great specialist team," Phil commented. 

"Sir, Salina Payne has a child. I'm not sure of that would affect your decision to put Ms Payne in the field," Simmons spoke.

"It would depend on what she wanted," Phil replied, "but I'll take that into account."


	9. Team Opportunity

Pietro had saved the world before, and in the process he had died to save another's life, so that was in no way new to him. No, it was the way the SHIELD ran operations that was new to him. Almost everything could be done aboard the jet they called the Zephyr One. They had a whole closet designed for storing weapons and several separate underground living areas, like the one that Salina resided in. 

The speedster smiled to himself when he thought of her. Salina had been especially kind to him after their moment in her living quarters. He was snapped from his thoughts when Phil questioned him.

"Mr Maximoff, are you paying attention?" the Director asked.

Pietro looked up at him, "No, no sir..."

"At least your honest about it," Phil replied before going over plan again.

They would be infiltrating a military base that had been taken over by Hive. Hive was planning to use the bombs in that facility to create a blast in the upper reaches of the atmosphere and turn a good chunk of the Earth into what James called "ugly muffins", but who were really mind controlled lesser inhumans. All the team had to do to stop this from happening was use the mind machine on Hive to scramble his memories, defuse a bomb and save Dr. Radcliffe without anyone dying. Easy as pie. For the occasion, Elena had agreed to help them and Lincoln had agreed to help as well. They would be necessary to the plan, but precautions would have to be taken, as they were both able to be swayed by Hive.  

It was also agreed that Pietro would be able to talk to Salina about the mission, but in little to no detail because she was swayed by Hive. Mack was not excited to learn that Salina had been swayed. He had seen what it could do to good people like Daisy, but because Salina was somehow able to resist and Fitzsimmons could prove that she was resisting, he put up with her presence.

Before Pietro was able to talk to Salina, however, Director Coulson wanted to go down and talk to her first. He said it was something about a team opportunity and Pietro shouldn't worry about it. The young speedster still did, of course. At any given moment, Hive may decide that he wants to try and assume full control over Salina, he had tried to before and the mental struggle had left the female inhuman tired and with a splitting headache.

~~~

Phil opened the door to Salina's "living quarters", which was still the white cell room. 

"Ms. Payne, how are you feeling today?" the Agent asked kindly.

Salina gave him a sideways glance, "I would be a lot better if I knew that my child was safe. You promised you would try to save her."

Phil nodded, "I did, but you have to understand that it will take time, and once Hive is dealt with, finding your daughter will be first priority."

"Thank you," Salina responded. "Is there something you wanted? I know you're not one for idle conversation Philip Coulson."

The agent smiled slightly, "I wanted to offer you a spot on the team. When Hive is no longer in your head, I think you would make a valuable agent of SHIELD."

Salina looked down, twisting her fingers while she thought. "I have to think about it..."

"Of course, take your time," Phil encouraged. "If there is anything else you need, just ask Doctor Simmons."

He then left Salina to her own thoughts.

~~~

The eldest Maximoff came to visit her three hours later, only to find that she was sleeping peacefully with all the lights on. Pietro smiled to himself, sitting on the edge of the bed. Salina was only truly peaceful when she slept, he noticed. 

They had spent a night together before, when they were in need of comfort, and that's when Pietro first started to notice the difference in her conscious and unconscious states. This seemed different, somehow.

Salina stirred, a small whimper escaping her lips. The speedsters brows furrowed as he stroked her hair. She had always told him that she slept soundly, but it did not seem so now as she twisted in the bed.

Suddenly, she sat up, making Pietro lean back in his chair to avoid being hit. Slowly, he moved his hands to rub her back, making Salina flinch. The girl relaxed into his touch after a minute, muttering an, "I'm fine."

And Pietro didn't question her.


	10. Finally Over

Salina woke suddenly. Something was different, but she couldn't quite place it. Everything was jumbled together in a way she didn't understand, but the words "connection" and "need" stood out in her mind.

Hive  she realized. Hive was being confused and fought. Salina should have felt joy, but instead, there was only fear. The female inhuman couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been affected by Hive or HYDRA. When the connection with him was gone, what would be left? She didn't have her daughter anymore, but she did have Pietro and Saliva also had the option to join SHIELD. But that was all, and without her daughter, what was the point?

~~~

Pietro was breathing heavily, hiding behind metal storage bins to avoid Hive's detection. Lincoln took a glance at the speedster, wanting to give vocal orders, but he too was hiding. They would have to do this without words.

"I really do like you, Pietro," Hive said calmly as he strode up and down the isles of boxes. "And it would be a shame, Lincoln, if the world were to lose another inhuman. Just show yourselves, and I'll show you the right way, I'll give you connection."

When neither of the powered individuals revealed themselves, Hive took to different tactics.

"Daisy came back to me. She always will. You were never enough for her Lincoln, just like how Pietro will never be enough for Salina. They will always need me," he growled.

'That's not true,' Pietro told himself. 'I am enough.'

He only wished Lincoln thought the same thing.

Lincoln stepped away from his cover to stand face to face with Hive, "You want me? Here I am."

~~~

Salina screamed. Simmons was beside her, doing her best to calm the young woman. Nothing she could do, it seemed, would soothe her and get her to quiet herself. The scientist was considering sedating Salina when she stopped suddenly, and began to smile.

"He's gone. Hive is gone," Salina whispered excitedly.

"Simmons, get up here quick," Fitz's voice came on over the intercom.

Simmons looked at Salina, "Stay calm and stay here."

As she left, Salina sighed, "It's not like I would be going anywhere anyways..."

~~~

The cost of freedom always comes with a price. Today the price was Lincoln's own life. He had died up in space with Hive and had successfully helped save the entire world from an inhuman apocalypse.

Pietro hugged himself as he thought over the days events. So many had been hurt and Lincoln had sacrificed himself for the world, and Daisy, who had left SHIELD today as well. Phil had told him that he shouldn't brood, but the speedster found it impossible not to.

"Hey," Salina greeted quietly, sitting beside him. "What are you doing?" she asked, rubbing his back gently.

Pietro sighed at her touch, "He didn't need to die, I could've gone instead." 

"No," Salina said, "you couldn't have. This was his choice, he died to save those he loved, as you did, all that time ago."

For the first time in a while, Pietro was hit by the suddenly loneliness that he felt without Wanda. He even missed the other Avengers, who he hadn't known for that long.

"Do you think that, maybe, that Coulson would let me see Wanda?" Pietro asked hopefully.

Salina thought for a minute, "Maybe of you asked nicely, he would set up a video conference for you."

The speedster nodded and turned his body to face her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Salina leaned into his touch, returning the embrace.

"I love you," Pietro whispered.

"I love you too."

~~~

Pietro ran a hand through his hair nervously as the screen turned on, revealing Wanda's face. His sister paused and brought her hands to get mouth, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wanda, it's me. Pietro," the speedster started slowly.

The younger Maximoff twin nodded and began crying. "You're alive."

"I'm alive."

~~~

"Director Coulson!" Salina called out. "Do you have a minute?" she asked, catching up with the man who was wandering down the hallway.

"Of course, Ms Payne," Phil replied, "What is it?"

"I wanted you to know that I accept your offer to join SHIELD," Salina replied.

"Good, I was hoping you would," Phil smiled. "And, Ms Payne, it's just Agent Coulson, i'm no longer the Director of SHIELD."

"Then who is?"

~~~~

((So... That's it. I'm thinking about a sequel or something cause, hey, Salina's little girl is still out there and we have a new Director and all. Also, sorry if this was all over the place, I got three hours of deep sleep last night. 


End file.
